Coeurs être Rompu
by ICan'tStopBelievin
Summary: Finn's relationship with Rachel has previously come to an end. But it turns out that love isn't the only thing gone, when Finn loses his peace as well. On the other hand, he is bound to come to a realization that he may be the one hurting himself.


Nike soles were ground away by pavement due to dragged trails. Knuckles were scraped with frequent knocks to poles. Damn depression leading to compulsive wreck, Finn may as well begin crying to add to the dramatic effects of the night.

Echoes of nothing seem to blare through him and remind him of his hollow state. The vacancy practically made him vulnerable to being possessed by non-existent expressions. He let no real beat take him up; he needed a distraction from the reality of what would be a "real beat." Of which would consist of repetitive murmurs of Rachel's break up speech.

Yes, you read that right. _Break up speech_, need Finn overtell. The rant from the girl was not to disturb him so much, but the words that stood out were, "We are no more." He was broken from that. The moment they'd been said and to even now, Finn was crushed more violently that a speeding van or a million cinder blocks, possibly both. Nothing could ever harm his senses more than that.

There was no personal shame. It was not his fault, he had not caused any complications. And neither was he naive to the components of love enough to make himself unnecessary to her. He would not be guilty.

Although, reflecting on her confrontation, he had wondered her intention on ending their relationship. He'd not been familiar with any sins of his own. He had set a fair and positive air for her, so why was she to find him so wrong?

He sighed. It was obvious that the reason was unspecified; why was he wasting his time, if so? Well, if there had to be one thing that was known, it was that he and her were no longer a piece but separate. He must create his own new present and swiftly before he could find Rachel in his thoughts again. He reckoned that was best.

But this was not going to be such a simple task, now of a realization. A personal intervention was impossible with her smile constantly poking at his heart. There was no clear way to rid himself of these feelings and denial of letting away with her.

Finn could now only aim to keep virtue and keep pure. He still remained unable to pronounce peace, with the cracked faith, but he had worked to positive outcome. Maybe he could learn something besides the position of tears.

It all was indistinct. Usually feelings were diverse, but this was to be plain heart break, no more nor less. There was no strategy for him to express the deep sorrows that were planting roots and growing throughout him and his keep of sanity. He had no way to specify the flaws of this dark hour, at least not in a sense you could comprehend.

His heart parted from Rachel's right about now, but his soul declined the inconsiderate forget and so be the passion cling to him. He would not let her go. That was the sole deliberation of it, even from the start of love. Wasn't that the non-foolish way to approach such a significant term?

The alley was barren, and Finn was practically solo on this sulk. To correct that, Finn reminded himself that the alley wasn't the only thing cleared and empty and lifeless, his being was undeniably able to compare. The dimmed, silent ambiance that surrounded and seemed to conceal him had been well in the process of helping him adjust to loneliness. This tone brought him to altitudes never explored before, the cold and rough height managing to torture him and suck great from him.

He could not just swallow this, it was inedible. He was being grated into a large realm of misery, slow and painful means of that. He would not have the ability to manage it. Him, whom of all people, was actually indecisive; with many believing they could either give up or keep trying, he felt neither would be an option and that the above could only make this dark hour more deplorable.

Finn obsessively felt canals and cavities coursing him, greedily nibbling away at his heart in a long duration that was probably enough to get through his lungs or so.

He began to question his purport. Why did she like him in the start of the relation, and what impact was he required to put on her? Well, ostensibly, he hadn't followed her expectations and she did not find him too supportive to revolve around. He was plenty away from the trump she could care for.

Wait a moment, Finn could recall many cases similar to this. Every damn love term between them always ended in horror and regret of turning near. Within some short self-inquiring, he was able to figure that this was all a huge trip and that concerning could only begin yet another hell. Rachel ought to now say goodbye, Finn thought deeply, because he wasn't going to make the mistake again and have to suffer. Now, it was his fault for the heart depress, his consequence for repeatedly slipping in his spilled milk.

Finn would have apprehension involved within every post relationship, though he was grateful for grasping the realization of this tragic affair. Nevertheless, it was inappropriate and unnecessary for him to even feel this way but it was important and he must learn some time - the best time being now, as predicted by fate.

Rachel would be set aside. And if she were to return for apology, he would only remind her of the many chances he'd given her that she'd blundered on. And with a prompt recognition he became aware of the possibility that Quinn's point was valid, that Rachel was not of his level and was unable to reciprocate his definition of perfection.

Finally, he reached the end of the alley, just as well the end of pain. He discovered a line of bright streetlights and a breath of new, lively surroundings. He must as well adapt to the senses as that would be his new direction.

Hell, maybe he would stop for a drink or two. Mr. Schue, the one guaranteed to brighten every dark hour, would be his designated driver as of one phone call away.


End file.
